fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutants of Waverly Place
Mutants of Waverly Place is a fanfictional American action fantasy teen sitcom premiering on Disney XD, serving as a sequel/spin-off of the Disney Channel original series Wizards of Waverly Place. David Henrie & Jake T. Austin reprise their roles as Justin & Max Russo, now teachers for a mutant wizard program; they teach the mutant students things related to wizardry & the supernatural (e.g. alchemy, exorcism, etc.) & go on incredible adventures, all while dealing with a group of wizard hunters, mostly consisting of the government agents from the episode "Wizards Exposed". Further main cast include Reyn Robinson, Carley Shae Richards, Nicole Nordquist, Noah Munck, Maria Canals Barrera, David DeLuise, Bridget Mendler, & Dan Benson. Perhaps somewhat a wizards version of the X-Men, the series contains a lot of dark matter such as government conspiracies & implied racism. Later in the series, Selena Gomez (Alex Russo), Jennifer Stone (Harper), & Gregg Sulkin (Mason) reprise their roles & join the main characters. Premise As with Wizards of Waverly Place, Mutants of Waverly Place once again chronicles the adventures of the Russo Family, mainly brothers Justin (David Henrie), now Headmaster of WizTech, & Max (Jake T. Austin), who is now mortal. In the beginning of the series, Professor Crumbs (Ian Abercrombie) pays Justin a visit & gives him a job opportunity to teach at a special program for mutant wizards (or just 'wizards' for short), wizards who were born to one wizard & a legendary creature; these mutants consist of the half-dragon Ziggy (Reyn Robinson), Nancy (Carley Shae Richard), daughter of the swamp monster, the mermaid Maddie (Nicole Nordquist), & the golem Jacob (Noah Munck). Although Justin rejects the job at first, claiming the mutants to be too freaky, he finds them strong & determined when they come & rescue him from wizard hunters, which mostly consist of the government agents from "Wizards Exposed". Throughout the series, Justin, with some help from Max & his best friend Zeke (Dan Benson), teach his mutant students main wizard fundamentals, as well as some supernatural skills (e.g. alchemy, exorcism, etc.), which come in handy when dealing with the wizard hunters & their antics. Later in the series, Justin, his family, & the mutants soon learn that the wizard hunters' true intentions isn't just hunting down wizards for their powers. Characters Main *'Justin Russo' (David Henrie): The main protagonist of the series, the oldest of the Russo siblings. Because of his honesty, he was made the new Headmaster of WizTech Academy after his sister Alex won the Wizard Competition in the finale of Wizards of Waverly Place. In the beginning of the series, Justin was given the opportunity to teach at the special program for mutant wizards. Justin rejected this at first, & he almost lost his position & his powers for this if it weren't for Max, Juliet, & the mutants coming to his rescue when he was being ambushed by the mutant wizards, which would result in his change of heart. He is currently in his relationship with Juliet. In a later episode, it is revealed that in the future, Juliet & Justin have a son named Jaxon, a half-wizard & half-vampire who becomes a vampire slayer when the Earth is at the eve of a vampire apocalypse. *'Max Russo' (Jake T. Austin): Justin's younger brother, the youngest of the Russo siblings. He is currently in his last year at Tribeca Prep & is working to become the owner of the family sub shop. Although no longer a wizard, Max still has access to the wizard world & frequently assists his brother in teaching his class. He also often joins Justin & the mutants on their missions & adventures. Later in the series, Max develops a relationship with Fern, although it becomes kind of a problem due to Max now being a mortal. *'Zachary "Ziggy" Reagan' (Reyn Robinson): One of the mutants in Justin's class, Ziggy is a half-dragon whose mother is a wizard & his father is a dragon. He admires Justin & pays little attention to his sister Alex. Despite the fact that he must eat spicy food to maintain his fire-breath, Ziggy hates spicy food, excluding barbecue sauce & mild salsa. He is about the same age as Max & Fern. He is best friends with Max & Jacob. Among the other mutants, Ziggy appears to be the bravest & the smartest; he is also the most aware, although the others skeptically doubt that. He is the first to learn about Megan's secret. Due to the two being opposite elements, Ziggy & Maddie don't usually get along & are often uncomfortable close to each other; although it seems this way, it's possible that they have certain feelings for each other. Later in the series, Ziggy & Maddie become a couple. His name appears to be a play on the Norse hero Sigurd & Regin. *'Fern Irving' (Carley Shae Richards): One of the mutants in Justin's class, Fern's mother is a wizard & her father is a swamp monster; because of this, she has the ability to control plantlife & grow vines from her arms. Her hair is naturally green-colored, & is also surprisingly edible. She is about the same age as Max & Ziggy. Among the other mutants, Fern is somewhat the caring mother figure, helping her friends physically or mentally. Later in the series, Fern develops a relationship with Max, although it becomes kind of a problem due to Max being mortal. *'Madison "Maddie" Gorman' (Nicole Nordquist): One of the mutants in Justin's class, Maddie's father is a wizard & her mother is a mermaid; because of this, Maddie is able to switch from her wizard form to her mermaid form & vice versa by will. She also has aquakinesis, being able to create &/or control water, & can communicate with all sorts of marine life. Due to the two being opposite elements, Maddie & Ziggy don't usually get along & are often uncomfortable close to each other; although it seems this way, it's possible that they have certain feelings for each other. Later in the series, Maddie & Ziggy become a couple. Her name & mermaid persona may be a play on the character of the same name in the 1984 film Splash, who was a mermaid who got the name "Madison" off of a street sign. *'Jacob Bachman' (Noah Munck): One of the mutants in Justin's class, a young golem who was "born" (i.e. created) by a couple of Jewish wizards who wanted a child; he is the only mutant whose parents don't consist of one wizard & one creature. Although not the brightest of the mutants, Jacob is the strongest & can cause tremors with just a smack to the ground. He is also very durable--just as long as he has his enchanted kippah on; if his kippah is ever removed or if he loses it, Jacob will become vulnerable & may even crumble. *'Jerry Russo' (David DeLuise): Justin & Max's father. *'Theresa Russo' (Maria Canals Barrera): Justin & Max's mother. Recurring *'Professor Crumbs' (Ian Abercrombe): The former headmaster of WizTech; after making Justin the new headmaster in the series finale of Wizards of Waverly Place, Professor Crumbs became the head of the Wizards High Council. In the beginning of the series, it was Crumbs who gave Justin the job offer to be the teacher for the mutant teachers. Crumbs would've stripped Justin of both his position as Headmaster & his powers when he rejected the offer, that is if Justin hadn't asked him for another chance after the mutants saved him when the wizard hunters ambushed him. He assists Justin & the mutants by informing them with missions that either have to do with their daily lessons or that involve the wizard hunters. *'Principal Rudy Tootietootie' (Andy Kindler): The former head of the monster hunting council; he became the new principal of Tribeca Prep High School, after Mr. Laritate retired to run a rodeo in Texas, in order to keep an eye on the mutants & make sure their safe. Also, Principal Tootietootie holds the key that opens the portal between Tribeca Prep & the mutants' classroom. *'Juliet van Heusen' (Bridgit Mendler): Justin's vampire girlfriend. In the beginning of the series, Juliet & Justin were together when Professor Crumbs gave Justin the job offer. When Justin later rejected this, Juliet begged him to retake the job but a selfish Justin ended up breaking up with her. Although she was still mad at him afterwards, Juliet reluctantly came to rescue Justin when he was ambushed by the wizard hunters, but she started choking when the wizard hunters fired garlic spray before Max & the mutants arrived. After Justin retook the job, he & Juliet got back together again. In a later episode, it is revealed that in the future, Juliet & Justin have a son named Jaxon, a half-wizard & half-vampire who becomes a vampire slayer when the Earth is at the eve of a vampire apocalypse. *'Ezekiel "Zeke" Beakerman' (Dan Benson): Justin's best friend who knows about his secret ever since he find out in the episode "Zeke Finds Out". He is also part of an Alien Language League; he & Justin often "speak alien" to each other. He often assists Justin & Max with teaching the mutants. *'Megan Russo' (Carrie Genzel): The main antagonist of the series, the embittered aunt of Justin, Alex, & Max, & sister of Jerry & Kelbo. She despises Jerry, because he opted to give his powers to Kelbo instead of her. She appeared near the end of the first season; she claimed that she was over with her grudge against Jerry, but neither Ziggy & Fern were convinced after Megan accidentally (on purpose) poured food on Jerry. When Ziggy & Fern told the Russos about Megan, Megan pretended to apologize & she even made up some fake excuses. After pretending to apologize to them, Megan threatened Ziggy & Fern that if they ever rat on her again, they're "dead". Later in the series, Megan reveals herself to Ziggy & Fern that she is the true head of the wizard hunters, explaining to them that she was the one to gave Agent Lamwood most of the Wizard World's secrets in her attempt to make the entire Russo family look bad. She then threatened to tell the whole world that Justin & the Russo family are wizards if Ziggy & Fern ever told them about her secret. *'Agent Lamwood' (Jonathan Kite): The secondary antagonist of the series, a former government agent from the episode "Wizards Exposed". Not long after the Russo family & all the wizards escaped, Agent Lamwood met Megan, who revealed to him nearly all of the Wizard World's secrets & together they formed the wizard hunters. He appeared in the beginning of the series, when he led his wizard hunters & ambushed Justin before the mutants arrived to save him. He is in a relationship with Megan, but it is later revealed that Megan was just using him. *'Scientist 1' (Daryl "Chill" Mitchell): Agent Lamwood's head scientist & a member of the wizard hunters. As in "Wizards Exposed", Scientist 1 double-crosses Lamwood & the wizard hunters in secret various times in secret to help Justin & the mutants. *'Alex Russo' (Selena Gomez): Justin & Max's sister & the Russo family wizard. She appears later in the series, along with her best friend Harper & boyfriend Mason, again as a main character to help her brother & the mutants fight against Megan & the wizard hunters. *'Harper Finkle' (Jennifer Stone): Alex's best friend & Zeke's girlfriend. She appears later in the series, along with Alex & her boyfriend Mason, again as a main character to help Justin & the mutants fight against Megan & the wizard hunters. *'Mason Greyback' (Gregg Sulkin): Alex's werewolf boyfriend from England. He appears later in the series, along with Alex & her best friend Harper, again as a main character to help Justin & the mutants fight against Megan & the wizard hunters. Other recurring characters *'Jaxon "Jax" Russo' (Ross Lynch): Justin & Juliet's son in the future. He is half-wizard from his father's side & half-vampire from his mother's side. Jax is a skilled & somewhat naive vampire slayer. He appears in one episode, when Justin & the mutants travel to the future when the world is on the verge of a vampire apocalypse. Other Mutants Episodes Category:Disney Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:Mutants of Waverly Place